


Blood ties

by Kittenskysong



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenskysong/pseuds/Kittenskysong
Summary: After his biological father comes into his life Tommy is kidnapped and held for ransom. Mention of rape but no explicit scenes
Relationships: Tommy Oliver/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tommy in trouble





	1. I am your father

one

Monday morning Oliver residence.

Tommy Oliver was late, that wasn’t anything unusual though. Right now he was dashing around shoving books into his bag. “Algebra, where is?” His mother picked the book in question off of the kitchen table and handed it to her son. “Thanks.”

He was about to leave when Jessie Oliver spoke. “At least grab an apple to eat on the way to school.”

Tommy opened the fridge and grabbed an orange instead. He was just closing the fridge door when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and stared at the stranger on his doorstep, The man too froze for a moment and then spoke in a voice of awe. “Tommy? Oh my god its you. Its really you.”

Tommy stepped back confused. “Who are you?”

“Who am I?” The man repeated and then shook his head. “Yeah, you wouldn’t know. I’m Alexander Nelson, I’m… We’ll I’m your father, your biological father.”

“Tommy who is it?” Jessie came up behind her son and looked over his shoulder at the man on her front porch. Her hand went to her mouth for a moment, “Oh my god, your Alexander Nelson the heir to the Nelson oil industry.”

“He says he’s my father.” Tommy was frowning looking from one to the other in confusion. He’d heard of the Nelson oil industry but had never given much thought to it.

Jessie looked at her son and then back to the man on her porch. The very rich man on her porch, “I think you need to leave.”

Nelson held his hands up. “I’m not here to take Tommy away from you. I just want to get to know my sons.”

Tommy was really confused at this moment. He was also getting later by the minute. “Mom, I need to get to school.”

“Please, just ten minutes?” Nelson asked. Jesse blew her hair out with a huff and gave her son a look that indicated it was up to him.

Tommy sighed heavily not entirely sure what he wanted to do finally confusion gave way to anger . “You show up after sixteen years and want me to have a relationship with you after ten fucking minutes? How the fuck do I even know your my birth father.”

“Tommy, I didn’t even know you existed until six months ago.” Nelson said softly. “And I’m willing to do a paternity test. I was hoping that you and I and your brother David could be friends. I know you have parents you probably love and I’m not going to step on that.”

Tommy shoved past him and walked down the driveway to his car. He flung his bag into the back seat and starting the engine pulled out of the driveway.

Monday lunch time Angel grove high.

Tommy slammed his food tray down so hard that the mashed potatoes spattered the table. Adam Park sitting in the chair beside Tommy’s was splattered as well. “Hey! Watch it!” Adam grabbed a napkin and wiped at the mess on his shirt glaring at the other teen.

“Sorry,” Tommy grumbled sitting down.

The other rangers exchanged glances, but it was Katherine Hilliard who asked delicately. “Tommy Is everything alright?”

Tommy had been in a bad mood the entire morning, snapping at teachers and other students in a way that was uncharacteristic of him. It was also unlike him to slam things down on tables and snarl half hearted apologies at his friends.

Tommy went to retort something unkind at the blonde Australian girl, but the look on her face made his shoulders slump instead. “No. No its not alright. You won’t believe what happened this morning.”

“Tommy this is Angel Grove, we’d believe anything.” Rocky Dasantos replied with a half smile at their team leader.

Tommy took a breath and let it out slowly. “Alexander Nelson, the oil tycoon guy showed up at my house this morning claiming to me my father.” The rangers all exchanged looks with each other full of skepticism And Tommy sighed. “Yeah, I don’t believe it either.”

“Well is he?” Tanya Sloane asked and then scowled at Adam, “That’s not going to come off with just a napkin you know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Adam muttered still dabbing away. Tanya rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Tommy suppressed a snicker of amusement, he wondered if he and Kim had been that bad when they had been going steady.

“Well?” Tanya repeated fixing her gaze on Tommy again.

Tommy shrugged. “I don’t know, he could be. David and I were abandoned at a hospital and the authorities split us up. They didn’t even tell mom and dad I was a twin. Sam only knew because of the stupid prophecy that David and I would do great things. So I don’t know he could be.”

Tanya sighed heavily, she knew ordinary that Tommy would go to Jason Scott with this, his best friend. Jason though had opted to spend lunch in the library catching up on some school work he’d missed having had a cold the week before. “Tommy, maybe you should find out. IF he is your dad he’s awfully rich and it wouldn’t hurt to..”

“He isn’t my dad!” Tommy interrupted her.

“Tommy..” Tanya began softly.

“He’s not my fucking dad okay! My dad is Jack Oliver alright, Nelson isn’t my dad!” Tommy had jumped to his feet and was practically yelling at the black girl. Tanya and Kat exchanged a glance . and Rocky interrupted Tommy’s tirade with a perfect comeback.

“Tommy accepting that This Nelson guy is your father doesn’t make Jack any less your father. And what would it hurt to know for sure really, for medical reasons and family history?”

“The only thing I ever knew about my birth family is they didn’t want me.” A look of pain came into Tommy’s eyes. Pain and regret both warred with each other inside him. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. It wouldn’t have been so bad being adopted if he hadn’t been 

. “Medical history huh. Yeah that I can handle.

__

Two weeks later

It had taken very little persuasion to get Tommy’s brother David Trueheart to agree to the genetic test. Alexander had pulled some strings in order to get the results as soon as possible. Strings which he had told the twins amounted to money.

Despite himself Tommy had found himself warning up to Alexander. The guy had come everyday to Tommy’s house just to talk. He had come even during those first days when Tommy had refused to talk to him. 

Tommy had finally thawed slightly when Alexander had shown up with a guinea pig. He had presented the animal to Tommy’s five year old sister. Kelsey had picked the guinea pig up and seemed to melt with happiness.

For a moment every thing was forgotten for her. There were no casts on her legs, no worries about another break. There was just the guinea pig. 

Now though Tommy and David sat with Tommy’s parents and David’s father and Alexander waiting for the test results. Tommy was still not sure he wanted to know. Despite Alexander constantly saying he wouldn’t try to take custody Tommy was afraid he was lying.

The geneticist came in and took a seat behind a desk. She opened a file and looked from one to another. Tommy could read nothing in her eyes. Finally she spoke “There is a 97% certainty that Alexander Nelson is the biological father of both Tommy Oliver and David Trueheart.”

For just a second there was silence, Alexander finally broke it. “I guess we need to talk about what this means.”

No one else spoke, none of them could think what they should say. Finally David suggested they go someplace else and talk. The adults agreed, Tommy said nothing he just waited. He continued to wait while the adults talked.

He didn’t respond to any questions and felt like the world was off kilter. Everything was going to be different now. No matter what happened or didn’t happen it was all going to change


	2. Captured

Nothing much actually changed. Tommy was relieved, for the most part. Alexander only asked to be allowed to spend time with the twins. David had accepted it with the same quiet acceptance he had accepted the genetic tests.

Tommy had worried for a few days that his newfound father would start to question Tommy's vanishing whenever a monster attacked. When that didn't happen, Tommy decided Alexander had the same set of binders on the rest of the family did.

Two weeks had gone by when Alexander stopped by one afternoon. Tommy was sitting on the front porch doing homework with Jason. The older man pulled a chair up and said. "We have a problem."

Tommy set his pencil down slowly, "What's the problem?"

"Well, it's not actually your problem; it's mine. I need to hold a press conference about you and David. The fact that I had a couple of kids in my wild youth has been leaked to the media, so I need to do damage control or have my company's stocks take a hit."

Tommy frowned again then glanced at Jason for a moment, as if looking for guidance. Jason stepped nearly into the silence. "So you want to announce that you have kids? How does that help your company?"

"Well, if I make them my heirs and give them an allowance to show I am supporting them, it will look good. The downside is the twins might have to put up with reporters for a few weeks. I will do as much as I can to stop that though, but... yanno, freedom of the press."

"Why is it anyone's business anyway?" A new voice spoke up and they all turned to see David standing, arms folded across his chest and glaring at everyone. It was obvious that he had been standing there long enough to hear most of what had been said.

"Because the story has already been leaked. The reporter who it was leaked to was nice enough not to run it right away. She will, though, unless we hold a press conference. We have a choice: do we want our story told by her or by us?" Alexander pointed out. "It's up to you two."

Tommy and David looked at each other for several moments, communicating in a way that did not need words. It was Tommy who finally spoke up, "Alright. I guess I’ll be okay with that."

David only nodded reluctantly.

  
\---

  
Salt Lake City

Christopher Nelson lounged on the bed in a motel room, a prostitute asleep at his side. He was smoking a cigarette and idly playing with her hair while he watched cable news. This was a good life. It would be better if his darling younger brother would just increase Christopher's allowance.

Chris didn’t understand why their father had given Alexander the company or why they had put Chris's inheritance into a trust to be doled out to him by Alexander. Chris was the **older** brother. It should have been his inheritance to do with as he pleased.

The television was on and a random news show was playing. Chris didn't pay attention to it until he saw his brother Alex standing at a bank of microphones, in a news conference. Grabbing the remote, Chris turned it up.

"I have called this conference to inform the media that seven months ago I learned I had two sons... twins," Alex was saying to the reporters. "With the help of a Private Investigator, I have found my sons. Fortunately, they were both adopted by good families."

Two teens stepped out of the shadows and came to stand beside Alex who introduced them. "Tommy Oliver and David Trueheart."

Chris scowled at the TV. Tommy looked a lot like a younger version of Alex, but David looked like the woman who was most likely their mother. Sarah Youngblood, Alex's high school sweetheart.

Chris was grinding his teeth. Half-breeds. His brother was announcing to the entire world that a couple of half-breeds were Nelsons. At least the little bastards would have no inheritance. After all, bastards didn't inherit.

Alex went on. "My father James Nelson left a trust for future grandchildren. A percentage of that money has been transferred to the twins to be used after they turn nineteen years old. In addition, per my father's will, the twins will be given a percentage of stocks in Nelson Oil at that time. I am also diverting some of my income for their immediate use."

Chris continued to grind his teeth as the reporters flung questions. Alex ended the conference by reminding the reporters that Tommy and David were minors. He stated that their families would prefer to be left in peace.

"You fucking bastard!" Chris yelled at the TV.

The prostitute woke with a sleepy, "What's going on?"

Chris pulled some money out and threw it at her. "Get dressed and get out," he spat at her. Chris would do something about those half-breeds, he would somehow get his inheritance back. 

\--- 

Two weeks later

Tommy teleported into the Power Chamber and sighed. "I have a problem," he announced, looking up at the ancient sage who mentored the Rangers. Zordon looked down and waited for Tommy to continue. 

"Alex is well, but he wants to spend more time with David and I next week. He... um, he has a business trip next month so he won't be here. The problem is he's going to be around a lot more."

"...and paying more attention," Zordon finished for Tommy.

  
"I asked someone to... uh, help out," Tommy said softly. "Can you call the others?"

When the other Rangers and Jason - who had only recently lost the Gold Ranger powers - teleported in, Tommy explained the situation to them. "I would have asked you, Jase, but...”

Jason shook his head. "I'm still reeling from the Gold Ranger power loss. I take it you got someone else?”

Tommy grinned and bought his communicator to his lips and spoke into it. "I think you should come now."

There was a flash of white light and Zack Taylor, the former black ranger, grinned at his friends. After a brief round of greetings, Zack explained he was only in town for a few weeks, but he would take over as Red Ranger for Tommy so the other could spend time with his biological dad.

\---

Tommy jogged home after school the next day. He, David and Alex were going to hang out that weekend. since Tommy had handed over the reins of the rangers to Adam and his powers to Zack, he was sure there would be no interruptions.

He took his usual shortcut through the park. He had just stepped onto a quiet street a couple of blocks from home when a voice called, 'Hey, kid could you help me?"

Tommy turned towards the voice. A van was parked under some trees and a figure stood with face in shadow. Tommy frowned and shaded his eyes trying to see. "With what?"

"My van won't start. Do you happen to know anything about cars."

"A little." Tommy took a step towards the figure. That was when someone grabbed him from behind. It was done so fast that Tommy had no idea anyone else was there until arms wrapped around him.

One hand clamped a cloth saturated in a sweet-smelling liquid over his mouth and nose. Tommy began to fight immediately using his martial arts skills. He managed to toss the man holding him. Tommy ran staggered, really feeling week and dizzy from whatever had been on the cloth.

"Little shit!" Someone growled and Tommy was tackled from behind. A knee pressed into his back and the cloth was back over his face. Tommy held his breath as he fought to escape.

The man punched him twice in the back and Tommy gasped reflexively. He pawed weakly at the hand pressing the cloth to his face. The man holding him whispering. "Go to sleep now, Tommy. That's it Just go to sleep."

_He knows my name! Who are these people_? he thought to himself.

The drug was taking effect though and Tommy let his hands drop. Seconds later he lay unconscious in his captor's arms.

\---

Chris Nelson stepped out from the shadows and looked down at the teen before looking at his partner. Chris had wanted to snag both of the nephews for ransom, but James Tyson had pointed out one kidnapped kid was easier to take care of.

They decided on Tommy because David was on medication. They had also asked James's cousin Mark Johnson to assist them; he was driving the van.

Chris and James loaded Tommy into the van and the men drove off. They tied him up. The drive took several hours. Tommy came partly awake twice during the drive. Each time, James held a rag soaked in chloroform to the teen until he fell asleep again.

Finally, they arrived at their destination: a cabin high in the mountains. There they tied Tommy to a chair and waited for him to awaken.

\---

Tommy came to a little bit at a time. He was bound to a chair. His arms were tied to the armrests and his legs to the chair legs. At first, he had no idea what had happened. Memory returned and he began to fight and scream.

A man in a ski mask knelt in front of him. "No one can hear you." Although Tommy didn't know it, this was Chris.

"What do you want?" Tommy demanded. Zordon..! Zordon would find him. It would be alright. He just had to stay alive. "My father is the chief of police, so you best let me go!"

"When the ransom is paid." The man stroked Tommy's cheek gently.

Ransom? Tommy nearly laughed. His father was a cop and his mom a nurse. Neither of them made much money. 

It hit him suddenly; they wouldn't be the ones the demand was sent to. Tommy had no idea if Alex Nelson would pay a red cent to get him out of this mess. "Let me go!"

"We need something from you for the ransom note." Another man (James) spoke and a third man stepped into Tommy's view. This one, the silent one (Mark) wrapped a strap around Tommy's wrist, sliding it easily between his skin and the chair. He yanked it tight and held it despite Tommy's struggle.

James grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled the first finger on it straight. Chris slid a pair of what looked like pruning sheers around the base of it. Tommy began to really fight then. He begged and pleaded. "Don't do this! Oh god, please! I'll do whatever you want! Please no!"

"Sorry kid," James said. At first, Tommy thought maybe the blades wouldn't go through and then with a _snikt_ sound they closed and his finger fell to the floor.

Blood spurted in a fountain and Tommy let out a shrill scream of pain. Mark yanked the strap tighter and the blood flow slowed. Tommy felt light-headed, as if he would faint at any moment.

Whistling, James pulled a lighter from his pocket and held it to the wound. Tommy screamed louder and a smell like burning pork filled the room. Darkness rushed in around him again and this time the teen was glad to let it overcome him.

\---

Jack Oliver set the phone back in its cradle and looked at his wife and daughter. Kelsey was playing with her dolls and had only a vague idea something was wrong. Jesse Oliver was sitting on the couch staring at her husband.

They were worried. Tommy should have been home hours ago, but he had simply not come home. They called all his friends and no one had seen him since school let out. "I know Tommy always runs late, Jack, but this is ridiculous," Jesse said. She looked at the rapidly darkening sky out of the living room window.

Jack picked up the phone again and this time called one of his men. "Joe? It's the chief. I need you to start a missing person case."

Captain Joe Park was not only one of Jack's most trusted officers, he was also the father of one of Tommy's friends. His voice came back almost immediately. "Sure, Jack. What's the name?"

Jack closed his eyes briefly. "Tommy never came home, Joe. Jessie and I have called everyone, but no one has seen him since he and Jason split up at the park after school."

There was a long silence and Joe finally broke it with. "I'll put out an APB."

\---

Alex Nelson picked up a few pieces of mail at the desk of the hotel he was staying in. Angel Grove didn't have many hotels and the one he was staying at was the only five star one.

He ordered a car and when it came, he climbed into the back. Alex ordered the driver to head for a restaurant he planned on having breakfast at. After that, he would head to pick up Tommy and then David.

Settling back, he opened one of the letters and frowned. It had to be some kind of a joke. Someone had cut letters out of a magazine and glued them to paper. 

"We have your son. Five million dollars or he dies. The package contains proof we are serious. Instructions will follow. No police."

Alex opened the package and felt his stomach turn over. A finger lay on a bed of foam. He knew immediately it was Tommy's. "Oh, my god," he whispered. Louder, he spoke to the driver. "Change of plans! Take me to this address instead." He gave the Oliver's home address.

  
Alex didn't knock on the Oliver's door. After the genetic test had come back a match, Jessie Oliver had informed him that family didn't knock. He strode in calling, "Jack?"

Jack Oliver came out of the kitchen pale with dark circles under his eyes. When he saw Alex, he spoke softly. "Tell me Tommy is with you."

Alex wished at that moment he didn't have to be the one to break the news. "No, I wish he was Jack. Oh, god, I wish he was with me."

Something in Alex's voice made Jack Oliver's blood go cold. Alex looked like he was going to be sick as well. Jack took the other man by the arm and guided him into the kitchen to a seat. He poured a glass of ice water from the fridge and set it before the other man.

Jessie had been talking on the phone, but she disconnected the call when she saw Alex. Slowly, Alex set the package on the table the note next to it. "This was in my mail this morning."

Jack slowly lifted the lid and the other two watched as all the blood went out of his face. He didn't so much set the box down as drop it in shock. A strangled sound escaped his throat.

Jesse tipped the box towards her and moaned softly. It was she who broke the silence. "Tommy didn't just forget to call did he?”

In response, Alex tapped the note. "I can pay the ransom," Alex said softly. "Jack, I have no experience with kidnappings. I don't know if I should follow the instructions or get the FBI involved."

The gasp they all heard made the adults lookup. David Trueheart stood in the doorway. He was deathly pale, his eyes wild in his face. For a moment, the teen stood there and then his eyes rolled up in his head.


	3. Darkness takes many form

Darkness Takes Many Forms

Alex caught David just before the younger man's face planted into the floor. He lowered David slowly and gently down, frowning. If he had known David was at the Olivers, he would have made sure the teen didn't hear what he had just told Jack and Jesse.

"Damn it," Jack muttered under his breath. He bent over the teen from the other side. He tapped the teen on the cheeks until David's eyes fluttered open. The teen put a hand to his head and groaned. Together, the two men pulled him up and set him in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Dave?" Alex asked, frowning at his son. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright." David made a face and sighed. "I faint sometimes. It's... not that big of a deal, really." He looked at the adults and then a word tore from him. "Tommy?"

"We need to call the FBI," Jack said flatly, "I know the note says not to, but trust me when I say that we want them in on this. They have negotiators... experts."

\---

The FBI descended on the Oliver residence within an hour, setting up a base camp. Agent Reed Carter was the lead agent on the case. He had a deep voice that rumbled like a waterfall striking the rocks. He ordered the phones equipped with tracing equipment for when the kidnappers called. After that, he sat down in the kitchen with Jack, Jesse, and Alex. "I need a list of Tommy's friends. I also need a list of any enemies you might have, Mr. Nelson."

Alex shook his head. "I don't know. I don't." He rubbed his forehead. "The only person who I can think of is my brother Chris, but he's not that crazy."

Carter made a note in his logbook. "I'm still going to have to talk to him, as well as Tommy's friends. One of them might have noticed strangers around. You’d be surprised what teenagers notice that adults miss."

\---

Jason teleported into the power chamber a without preamble asked, "Can you find him?"

"We're searching for him," Alpha responded from where he stood by a console. Jason glared at the little robot who took a nervous step back. "If he still had his powers it would be easier, as it is... it..." he trailed off helplessly.

"It's a bit like looking for a needle in a haystack," Zordon boomed down. "I promise you, Jason, we are doing everything we can. Tommy is our friend, too."

\---

Tommy came awake slowly to find he was lying on the floor of a small room. His legs were tied together, his right hand was bandaged and bound to his chest. His left was bound with a rope that ran to a bed against one wall. Tommy tugged at the rope for several minutes, but couldn't pull it loose.

He sagged down exhausted and considered his situation. He wasn't gagged. "Help me! Someone please."

The door opened and Chris strode in, looking down at Tommy. Like before, he wore a mask to keep Tommy from seeing him. He glared down at the teen who glared defiantly up at him. "Kid, if you know what's good for you..."

"Let me go!" Tommy snarled. "You have to let me go or my dad will fucking kill you."

Chris slammed his fist into the teen. Tommy managed to get his good arm up to ward off the first few blows. He was hampered by his arm being tethered and the blood loss from his earlier wound. Chris beat Tommy with a vengeance. When he finally stopped gasping, Tommy was shaking and ashen.

Chris dragged the teen up and shoved a bucket underneath him. "Go on."

Tommy vomited helplessly, then looked up flinching when Chris raised a fist. The man smiled behind his mask said, "Now stay quiet! If you scream one more goddam, time, I'll cut another finger off. Got it?"

Mutely, Tommy nodded. He was still shaking and knew he didn't have the energy for a fight.

Chris left the room, slamming the door on the way out. For a long time, Tommy lay shaking next to the bucket. He finally sat up and crawled onto the bed. For a moment, that was all he could manage. His stomach wanted to rebel again. Tommy closed his eyes until it passed.

Now he examined the room carefully. The bed was under a window and Tommy tried to stand on the bed to check if he could see out. The rope on his tether was just a little too short and he ended up kneeling instead. He was able to peer over the edge, at least.

They were by a lake. He could definitely see the water shimmering in the evening sun. At first, Tommy wasn't sure if it was the lake near his Uncle John's cabin. He was about to slump down, when he spotted it: two pine trees leaning towards each until their tops crossed. He knew the pine trees marked a trail that led to his Uncle John’s cabin. Which meant that Tommy knew where he was.

_Not that it does me any good_ , Tommy thought, slumping down on the bed. A tear trickled its way down his face.

\---

"So when do we call his folks?" James asked once Chris stepped back out of the room where they were keeping the brat.

Chris smiled savagely. "In a few hours.” Chris looked at Mark, who looked back mildly. "I thought you would like your payment before we called."

A slow smile spread across Mark's face and James rolled his eyes. "Cousin, you are a pervert. Why can't you just take the ten percent?"

"Because I don't want money," Mark said as he stood up. He walked into the bedroom door and closed it. The others sat listening. They heard Mark say something to the teen and Tommy's reply.

For a moment, there was silence and then Tommy yelled, "Get the fuck away from me! Stop it!"

  
"Just relax, bitch," Mark snarled loud enough for the listening pair to hear.

There was the sound of a furious struggle, then Tommy screamed a wordless scream of pain and rage. Chris stood up to go shut the brat up, but James caught his arm. "Mark likes it when they scream. Interrupting him will just piss him off."

Reluctantly, Chris sat back down. The screaming from the other room went on and on. Finally, it started to wind down into hoarse cries then finally died out altogether. Mark could be heard chuckling from the other room. Seconds later, he let out a cry of pleasure.

Mark stepped out of the room moments later grinning from ear to ear. "That was great. The kid was a virgin."

Chris glared at the other man. "Just as long as you didn't kill him. I intend to give him back when the ransom is paid. And my brother will pay it, of that I have no doubt.”


	4. Escape

When the phone rang, Jack Oliver first reached for it automatically, then hesitated and glanced at Carter. "Just talk like you normally would and try to keep whoever it is on the phone as long as you can."

Jack put the phone to his ear slowly. "Hello."

"If you want to see your son again, you will have Alex Nelson transfer the money to a Swiss bank account the number is as follows." The man rambled off some numbers. "If the money is not transferred within 48 hours, Tommy will die.

"Let me talk to Tommy!" Jack demanded. "Let me talk to my son!"

"If you want to see your son..." Jack listened for a moment, then pulled the phone away from his ear. "It a damned recording!"

The agent tracing the call spoke. "It’s not far from here: it’s at a motel in Stone Canyon."

Jack groaned. "It's the oldest trick in the book. They won't be there." He slowly hung the phone up and sat down on the couch burying his face in his hands.

\---

There was nothing in Tommy's stomach, but he was still heaving and retching over the pail. "It didn't happen... no, no, no..." he managed between retches. He wanted to die, and wished his captors would simply kill him. He retched again and then noticed something that gave him pause.

Part of the edge of the bucket looked like a knife blade. Tommy touched it gingerly and yanked his hand back fast. It was sharp. He sucked his fingers and then raised his hand to study the rope of his tether

It wasn't really a rope, but a leather strap riveted to a metal cuff, one on each end. Which was why he couldn't simply untie it. He glanced at the window and considered.

"It's a long shot," he whispered. A long shot, yes, but Tommy knew it was his only chance.

Tommy managed to get the tether over the bucket and attempted to saw it back and forth. Nothing happened. It was just too lose. Tommy groaned and nearly burst into tears.

He bent forward, catching the strap in his teeth. This way, he was able to pull part of it tight. Carefully, he maneuvered the tight part of the strap over the bucket and moved his hand back and forth.

Tommy was sure it wouldn't work, was so sure in fact that when the leather snapped, he fell over. Gasping for a moment, Tommy shot a frantic glance at the door to the room. The men were laughing about something. Tommy was afraid they would come in at any moment.

The bindings around his feet were rope. Tommy tugged at them and managed to untie them. Climbing on the bed, he checked the window. It was a simple window that pushed sideways to open.

It took all his strength because he was so weak and the window had not been opened in a long time. Finally, Tommy managed to get it moving. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. An inch... two inches... Slowly, oh, so slowly it moved.

When it was finally all the way open, Tommy sank down. He was so exhausted. All he wanted to sleep. "No time for that, Oliver!" he growled. Bracing his good arm on the windowsill, Tommy jumped.

He didn't so much climb out the window as he fell out of it. The ground was cold and muddy and Tommy began to shiver almost immediately. Move, he had to move.

Tommy forced himself to move. One step in front of another, falling and getting up until he reached the pine trees he had seen earlier. Tommy leaned against one briefly.

Forcing his body to move, Tommy staggered up the long drive to the cabin. It was dark, which made his heart sink. Tommy had been hoping his uncle would be there.

He found the key in the statue of a squirrel sitting on the porch and, opening the door, stumbled in. Sobbing, he pushed the door shut. Tommy didn't know what to do. The men would be after him soon. This was too close to them.

"You just had to tell Zack he could just borrow your communicator," Tommy muttered.

John kept a phone in the cabin for emergencies. Tommy knew where it was. He entered the code in the small safe tucked into one corner and pulled it out. Cell signals were iffy at the lake, so the phone used a satellite. Tommy prayed he remembered how to work it and that it worked. John always said it wasn't always possible to get the satellite to respond.

\---

When the phone rang again Jack slowly answered it. "Hello?"  
"Daddy?" The voice was a hoarse whisper, so quiet Jack almost didn't hear it. "Daddy come get me! I got away. Please, come get me!"

"Tommy?" Jack breathed his child's name. "Tommy-boy. Where are you?"

"The cabin... Uncle John's cabin. I got away and it was near the cabin so I... But I think I left a trail. Daddy, they’re going to come."

Jack put one hand over the mouthpiece. "He says he escaped. He's at the cabin Jessie's brother owns." He then spoke into the phone. "Tommy, listen to me very carefully. You need to remove your shoes so the trail ends... and then hide. Don't tell me where. I know where you’ll hide. Can you do that?"

"Daddy, I'm scared." Jack knew the teen was scared. Tommy had not called him Daddy in years.

"I know and I will be there as soon as I can. Hide, Tommy, alright? Just hide."

"Okay." Tommy disconnected the call.

"Jack?" Jessie said shakily, "Is he..? Is my baby alright?"

"I don't know, Jess. I could barely hear him. It sounds like he's been screaming. I need to go get him." Jack reached for his car keys only to have Carter put his hand over them. "What? My son is in danger and I need to go to him!"

"Jack, if the men are still out there, you know you need to leave it to my team. You know, as emotionally attached as you are, your judgment is clouded." Carter gently reminded Jack of what the other man already knew. "I will bring him home. Just tell me where he will be and if there is a phrase or a word that will get him to trust me."

"’Spiderweb.’ It’s a reference to a song I sang him to sleep with." Jessie wiped her eyes. "Tell Tommy ‘spiderweb.’"

"The cabin has a storage space that’s easy to miss if you don't know exactly where to look," Jack told the agent. "The back wall of the main room is a wood carving that John made himself. There's a squirrel in a tree that serves as the doorknob. Look for the squirrel with the ribbon."


	5. Safe at last

Safe at last

As Carter was leaving, Jason stepped away from the wall he was leaning against and followed the agent outside. What he was planning on doing broke the rules, but at this point Jason was past caring. "There's another word. One that will get Tommy to trust you no matter what. Tell him ‘Zordon.’"

Carter turned and looked at the teen. "What does that mean?"

"It's private, but Tommy knows what it means." Jason kicked the ground. "Bring him back please."

"I am going to do my best." Carter gave the teen's shoulder a squeeze.

\---

Mark Johnson yawned and put the book he was reading down. The others were playing a game of cards, and he was reading a novel he had bought. He was coming to realize that once the thrill of snatching someone for ransom was over, kidnapping was boring.

There was nothing to do but wait for time to pass. The only thing you can do is wait and try to keep your mind occupied. Mark thought of the teen tied in the next room and realized there were a lot of ways to pass the time. After all, Chris had said that Mark shouldn't kill him... but he didn't say he couldn't do anything else.

Mark thought of the teen and the look in his eyes when Mark had fucked him. The resentment, followed by anger, then finally acceptance and shame. Mark liked seeing those feelings on his face and wanted to see them again. Setting his book down, he went to the closed door of the room Tommy was in.

"Hey, bitch! Ready for round two?" He spoke as he opened the door. Mark stared in confusion at the empty room. Striding in, he looked under the bed, thinking the teen had crawled under to hide. Nothing, the kid wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Mark spotted the tether on the floor and picked it up looking at the cut end. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled.

Chis and James both came running. "What the hell, Mark?" James asked.

"He's gone! Somehow he got himself loose and climbed out the window," Mark growled. "If he dies from the exposure, we won't get paid. And if he tells someone where he was being held, we won't get paid."

"So we go get him back! The little shit couldn't have gone far," Chris said shrugging. "Not after the hell he’s been through."

They grabbed their jackets and prepared to go after their hostage.

–

Tommy's muddy footsteps were easy enough to follow. The men tracked him right to the front door of his uncle's place. But that was where the trail ended. The men knew he was somewhere in the cabin. They just couldn't find him. "There's a shed out back. I’ll look there," Chris told the others.

He heard the cars approaching. With a growl of frustration, he slipped into the trees behind the house. He kept moving, determined to stay out of the closing net.  
–

Jason teleported into the Power Chamber as soon as he could. "Tommy's at the lake."

"We know. We just found him on the scanner," Alpha said, punching buttons. Minutes later, the Power Rangers and David had teleported in.

"Rangers, I can't give you permission to go help Tommy," Zordon boomed down. "I am bound by the rules placed on me as the guardian of the Earth."

"So you expect us to just sit here?" Zack asked.

"Zack, I expect for you to do the right thing. With or without my permission." Zordon fixed his gaze on the young man. "I also expect you to know what to do."

The teens all looked at each other and Adam nodded. "Right. Let's morph and go help our friend."

–

Mark and John were in the process of tearing the cabin apart when they heard someone yell. "FBI! Come out with your hands up."

They looked at each other and ran for the back entrance. A figure dressed entirely in red stood, blocking their way. "You don't want to do that. Trust me!"

Mark launched himself at the figure, but the red-clad warrior moved so fast that Mark never saw it. One minute he was attacking, then the next he was down. He heard James yell something, then silence. His hands were yanked behind him and cuffs were slapped onto his wrists.

When he was dragged up, Mark saw James was also cuffed.

"Fuck!" Mark yelled at no one in particular.

–

Carter watched the men being taken away. He turned to the Rangers. "Thank you."

"The superheroes nodded and teleported away. Feeling slightly awed, the FBI agent went to the wall Jack had told him about. He saw the back door easily, but that was the only door he saw. Examining the mural, Carter found the squirrel Jack had mentioned and turned it.

The door easily opened. It wasn't quite a full-sized door, more like half of one. The area was a crawl space not even big enough to stand up in. Carter pulled a flashlight out and shone it inside. He saw Tommy huddled at the far end. The teen raise a hand to shield his eyes from the light.

Carter crawled inside towards the teen. "Tommy, it's over. I'm going to take you home." He put a hand out and took the teen's arm. Tommy let out a hoarse cry. He beat against Carter with his good hand sobbing.

"Tommy! Hey, spider web. Spider web." Tommy hesitated and then flailed at Carter again. In desperation, he tried the other word, the one the kid Jason had given him. "Zordon, Tommy. Zordon!"

Finally, Tommy looked at the man in front of him. Carter held his hand out for Tommy to take. "I'm going to take you to your parents. Come on." Slowly, he coaxed the teen out of his hiding place. Tommy wore no shirt and his pants were caked with blood.

His right hand was bound to his chest by bandages. His chest and stomach were covered in fresh bruises. Carter turned to one of his men. "Get him a blanket."

When the blanket was brought, Carter put it around the shivering boy's shoulders. Tommy clutched at it with his good hand and pulled it tight around him. It was a reaction Carter had seen before and his heart sank a little. It was the reaction that a lot of victims of violent crimes had.

"Tommy, we arrested two men," Carter said softly. "You’re safe now."

"There were three men," Tommy croaked.

"Do you want to make a statement before we take you to the hospital?" Carter said as he sat down on a chair in front of the teen.

"Someone called out to me, you know 'hey kid?' He said his car was broke. I went to help and someone grabbed me from behind. They had a cloth with something on it and it made me dizzy. I got away and tried to run. I didn't get far. I think I slipped; I don't remember. I just remember they called me Tommy. They knew who I was. 

“When I woke up, I screamed and one of the beat me. I realized the tether could be cut on the bucket they gave me for... you know. So I cut it and climbed out the window." Tommy still spoke no higher than a whisper. Carter wondered if he could speak any louder or if there was some damage.

Carter frowned. He knew that wasn't all. Tommy's reactions told him it wasn't all. Still, it would do no good to push.

"Take him to the hospital,” he told one of his men. “I'll call his family." Carter ordered.

–-

Jack set Kelsey down on the waiting room floor when he saw the Emergency room doors open and a gurney rush in. With his wife behind him, he rushed to it. Jack looked down at Tommy's pale face. "Tommy, its Daddy. I'm right here."

"Sir, I need to ask you to step aside," one of the paramedics said firmly.

One of the nurses whispered something in her ear and the paramedic stepped back. Jesse stepped forward and brushed a hair off Tommy's forehead. Tommy opened his eyes slowly and looked at them. "Mommy?" His voice was so hoarse the word was almost unrecognizable. Tommy let out a sob. "Daddy?"

"We're here, baby," Jessie murmured. "We have to let the doctors take care of you now. But we're going to be close by.”

"They hit me," Tommy told her.

Jack, like Carter, saw something in Tommy's eyes that said the teen wasn't being completely honest. He knew, though, that pushing would make Tommy even more reluctant to talk. He leaned forward and kissed his son's head. Tommy flinched as if the touch burned and that told Jack everything he needed to know.

–

Doctor Amanda Richardson helped shift her patient from the gurney onto the examining table. Working quickly, the nurses cut away the bandages on his injured hand. Amanda winced when she saw it. Not only was it a butchered amputation, the burning of the wound left its own complications.

"Call Ortho. They’ll need to look at this." Amanda stepped away for a moment to compose herself. The kid would be lucky if he didn't lose his entire hand. The wound was clearly infected. It was inflamed and pus was leaking out of it. When she stepped back, a nurse was beginning to cut the rest of the teen's clothes off.

Tommy was protesting shaking his head no. "Tommy, I need to examine you," Amanda said as soothingly as she could. Using a trick that always worked, she reached over and rubbed Tommy's temples. "No one is going to hurt you. This is a safe place."

Gently, she began to examine him, calling over one of the nurses to photograph the bruising on his chest and abdomen. When she saw the bruising on his thighs, Amanda shut her eyes, thinking hard about what to do next. "Doctor." It was one of the nurses named Sheila who had been bagging Tommy's clothes. "You need to see this."

Amanda stepped away from Tommy and towards the nurse. Sheila pointed to a stain on the pants. "Semen," Amanda said darkly. "Bag his clothes for evidence and call the rape crisis center. Also, get me a rape kit."

Amanda went back to Tommy. "Tommy, were you raped?"

The teen flinched at the blunt statement and started to shake his head no. A tear formed in one eye and as it slowly traced its way down he spoke. "Don't tell my parents." He began to sob then. Amanda slid onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't tell them, please."

When he quieted a little, Amanda finished her examination. She handed him over to the surgeon that Ortho sent down after warning the other doctor that Tommy had been assaulted and to go slow with the teen. No sudden movements.

She squared her shoulders and prepared to talk to the Olivers.

–-

Kelsey Oliver had started whining. Her feet hurt and she wanted to go home. She wanted Tommy. She wanted her guinea pig. Jessie was at her wit's end. She knew it was past the girl's bedtime and that was partly what was wrong. There was no doubt that Kelsey's feet probably DID hurt. She had broken her right foot a week prior and the left one two days before Tommy's kidnapping.

"Let me take her," Dr. Mark Scott held out his hands. "I'll take her back to our place."

Sighing, Jessie sat down. She was torn in two. Both her children needed her but she wasn't sure which she should run to first. Kelsey would be alright despite the latest breaks. It was Tommy she wasn't so sure of.

When the doctor stepped into the room, Jessie leaped back up. Gesturing the Oliver's into a quiet corner, she sat down in front of them. "I'm Doctor Richardson. I treated your son when he came in. So you know his finger was cut off." The Olivers both nodded. "It looks like it was done with gardening shears. Whoever did it tried to cauterize the wound, but that's tricky if you don't know what you're doing. He has an infection which could cause him to lose the rest of his hand.

"He has two ribs that are cracked and severe bruising on his abdomen as well."

Jessie felt as if she were going to be sick. Jack put an arm around her shoulders and said gruffly, “There's more, isn't there?"

"We found certain... stains on his clothes and injuries that led us to suspect he had also been sexually assaulted. When I asked him, he didn't say he had. He also didn't say he hadn't. Instead, he begged me not to tell you." Amanda sighed. "In my professional opinion, the evidence says that Tommy was raped."

Jack closed his eyes and Jessie groaned. The worst thing they could have imagined was Tommy being killed. This, though, was the second worst. "Can we see him?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but keep it short. He needs surgery on his hand. I've also called an ENT to look at his throat. They will be able to tell us more about whether or not there is any permanent damage to his vocal cords. I can tell you his vocal cords are inflamed and he should be kept as quiet as possible."

–

Tommy stared up at the ceiling of the exam room as the surgeon examined his hand. It took everything he had not to pull away from the older man. The surgeon a Dr. Henry “Hank” Smith asked questions that could be answered with a shake or nod of his head.

His hand no longer seemed to be his hand; it was a burning lump at the end of his wrist. Every movement hurt and the one look he had dared to take told him it looked pretty bad as well. There was also his throat which felt as if he had gargled with broken glass. His chest felt tender and every deep breath hurt.

"Tommy?" His father's voice made him look over at the older man. "The doctor says you’re going to be fine."

"My hand." Tommy forced the words out. Jack soothed his son buy smoothing his hair off his forehead.

"Tommy, we know," Jack said softly glancing at his wife Jessie. She stepped forward and took Tommy's good hand in her own as Jack went on. "The doctor found evidence of what happened. We know you were raped." Tommy flinched yanking his hands free from both Dr. Smith and his mother, then tried to roll over and curl up.

"Tommy, it's going to be alright. We're going to get you a therapist and..." Jessie began slowly.

"I don't need a therapist! Nothing like that happened! I don't know what the doctor is getting at!" Tommy's voice rose with each word. "I wasn't raped! They..." His voice gave out completely and he burst into tears shaking his head. Amanda and Henry looked at each other and nodded.

A silent agreement past between them. "I need to get him into surgery if I am going to have any chance of saving his hand,” Hank said stepping forward, "Also, he really shouldn't be talking."

"Your mom and I will be here when you wake up." Jack gave his son's shoulder a squeeze.

\---  
They found Alex leaning against the wall outside of the exam room. He looked haggard; the way they themselves felt. He watched silently as Tommy was wheeled out of the room on the way to the OR.

"Sorry that I wasn't here sooner. I was talking to that FBI Agent Carter." Alex sounded like he wanted to punch someone or someone. "They caught two men. Mark Johnson and James Tyson. I don't know Mark but James works for my company. Or I should say he worked for my company. Carter said Tommy indicated a third kidnapper is at large."

"Oh, hell!" Jack suddenly felt old and tired. He had been a cop most of his adult life had been the chief of police of Angel Grove for nearly two years. Despite this, he had never expected that one of his loved ones would be a victim of a violent crime.

"Tommy is in danger, Jack. I want to invite your family and the Truehearts to my place. It's big and has high walls and a state of the art security system." Alex made this suggestion as if he had given it a lot of thought.

"I would need to find someone to cover me as Chief. Plus there's Kelsey to consider," Jack ran his fingers through his hair.

"I think Tommy should go stay with Alex," Jessie said softly. Jack turned and looked at her. She met his gaze levelly. "You and I will join him as soon as we can, Kelsey too."

–

Alex found David and Sam Trueheart in the waiting room, along with the rest of Tommy's friends. David was pale with dark circles under his eyes. Alex frowned. He had been so concerned with Tommy that he hadn't given David a thought.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked, crouching down in front of the teen. David nodded but couldn't quite meet Alex's eyes. "David..."

"David has a genetic disorder. It prevents his body form metabolizing iron efficiently." Sam reached over and stroked David's hair. "He takes pills that help, but when he is stressed the pills don’t work so well."

"Andrion disorder." Alex sighed. "Both his maternal uncles had it. I should have known when he fainted in the Olivers kitchen." Alex sat down in a chair. "Sam, one of the men is still at large."

“Do you have a way to keep the twins safe?" Sam didn't miss a beat.

"I have a house with a huge wall and a security system. I am inviting everyone to come to stay with me."

–

Tommy came out of the anesthesia a bit at a time. For a moment, he was disoriented and then he recognized the nurse from earlier. "Hey, Tommy." She smiled at him.

He tried to ask about his hand, but only a croak came out. "The doctor will talk to you about your hand, but first I’ll get your parents to see you."

She slipped out. As soon as she was gone there was a flash of white light and Jason was there. “God, Tommy."

Tommy raised his hand weakly and drew the shape of a Z in the air with it. Jason nodded. "No, he didn't send the Rangers. Something about not being allowed to interfere in a problem not caused by an alien invasion. He just didn't stop them when they went."

Tommy nodded and then tapped his chest once. He slowly bought his good arm up and mimed speaking. Again, Jason got his meaning. "Zack can stay a bit longer, so don't worry. If he has to go before you get better, Zordon says he has contacted someone else to help out. Zordon says your spot on the team is open."

There was a noise outside and Jason leaped to his feet. "I got to go." He hit his communicator and vanished in a flash of light.

A second later, Tommy's parents came in followed by Dr. Henry Smith and a woman that Tommy did not recognize. "Tommy this is Dr. Joanna Campbell. She’s an ENT; an ear, nose, and throat doctor."

Tommy nodded and reached up with his good hand to tap his throat. He made a slashing gesture with one hand. "Your voice box isn’t permanently damaged. In a couple of days, maybe a week, you’ll be able to speak normally," Joanna reassured him.

Hank took up the thread. "As for your hand, I did what I could. I cut away the infected tissue. You're going to need skin grafts when it heals some more. Tommy, I couldn't reattach your finger. Too much time had elapsed and with the burns, it would have bee impossible anyway. You lost your middle finger as well. It was dead. The rest of your hand should be alright, though."

Tommy nodded weakly. He closed his eyes. He was still so tired. He wanted to just sleep some more. He felt his mother wrap her arms around him and realized she had climbed onto the bed. He had seen her do this with Kelsey when his sister had been hospitalized. He leaned against her and just let her hold him.


	6. Truth be told

Truth be told

Three weeks later.

Alex sat in his home office, staring out the window. Tommy and David had been at his house for five days since Tommy was released from the hospital.

He was worried about Tommy. The kid flinched at loud noises, didn't look directly at anyone, and had been found just that morning pressed into a corner sobbing.

Tommy kept denying that anything besides a severe beating had occurred. The doctors had told them not to press, but Alex was beginning to wonder if maybe they should press.

The intercom beeped. Leaning forward, Alex pushed the button. "Yes?"

"Your brother is here." The butler didn't sound happy, but then again Seth Collins had never liked Chris very much. Even when Alex and Chris had been younger, the older man had always seemed to sense something in the older Nelson brother he hadn't liked.

"Tell him he can come up," Alex ordered.

–

Chris walked in and immediately began speaking. "God, Alex. I just got the news. I was traveling. The boy... is he okay?"

"No, Chris. He's not okay. Not by a long shot," Alex said, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry. It’s been a long couple of weeks. Tommy is healing, but he's not alright."

"The news said his finger was cut off." Chris pulled up a chair and sat down. "That's fucked up!"

"Yeah and he lost another due to the infection. He was allowed to come here only because I hired a nurse to come daily to change the bandages on his hand. He might still lose it completely." Alex sighed again. "Do you want to meet your nephews?"

  
"I would love to." Chris smiled warmly.

–

David walked in first followed by Tommy. David looked from Alex to Chris a huge smile broke out over his face. "You must be Chris. Alex has told us about you." David held out his hand.

"David?" Chris guessed. 

Tommy had been standing behind David trying not to be noticed. He had no desire or energy to meet anyone right now, even a long lost uncle. When Chris spoke, though, his head snapped up. He felt his heart leap into his throat. His mind screamed at him to run away.

Tommy forced himself to stand still, forced himself to shake the man's hand. It had to be a coincidence. It just had to be. This couldn't be the same guy who had beaten him so badly he had been unable to fight when the other thing, the thing he wouldn't admit to even to himself had happened.

Two people could sound alike, right?

\---

Chris watched Tommy over the next couple of days very carefully. He couldn't be sure whether the little shit recognized him or not. Tommy never said more than two words to him, in a voice that was still incredibly hoarse.

There was also the problem of David, who rarely left his brothers side. If Chris could just get Tommy alone, he knew he could be sure. All he needed was five minutes alone with the brat.

–

Tommy had retreated to the sun room in the back of the house to read a book. He was alone, which was rare these days. Alex or David or one of the servants were usually with him. No one left him alone for very long, though. He was still trying to figure out if he recognized Chris's voice or not.

Tommy opened the book as he sat down, but he didn't start reading immediately. Instead, he looked out the windows and down the back lawn. After a moment, he looked down, not at the book but at his hand. His bandaged hand with the two missing fingers.

He wondered again if he would lose the rest of it. The nurse who came very day said it was healing well. Tommy thought maybe she told him that to keep him calm about the whole thing. He sighed and lowered his hand, and that was when Chris spoke.

"Hey, kid can you help me with something?" Tommy felt the book fall from his good hand, felt everything inside him seize for just a moment. He turned wide-eyed to look at the older man. Chris stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Tommy was on his feet, backing slowly away until he hit the wall behind him. "Stay away from me." His voice! He was surprised to discover it had no hoarseness left in it. It didn't even tremble, despite his fears. Chris crossed the floor towards him in three steps. He didn't touch the teen, but only smiled at him. Tommy recognized that smile.

He had seen it through the mask when one of his kidnappers had finished beating the crap out of him. When Tommy had looked up after puking and had seen the man raise his hand. Tommy had flinched and the man had smiled. Now he knew for sure Chris Nelson had been one of his kidnappers.

"Well, isn't this a fine fix." Chris kept his voice low, almost soothing. Tommy tried to push past, but the older man didn't budge. Instead, he shoved the teen back into the wall. Tommy let out a whimper. His throat had locked up and he felt like he couldn't breathe. "We both know you can't take me in a fight. So you should just stand there and listen. You're going to keep your fucking mouth shut, you piece of shit. If you say anything at all to indicate you ever saw me before we met the other day, I will make fucking sure it’s the last thing you ever do"

Tommy shook his head wildly. He could feel tears brimming. Chris was right. Tommy couldn't take him. Couldn't take him at all. "Alex will..." Tommy began and stopped when Chris laughed.

"What? BELIEVE you? The kid he had just met over his beloved older brother, who might be a black sheep but wouldn't hurt a fly. Don't make me laugh, bitch." He grabbed Tommy by the hair, forcing the kid to meet his gaze. "I might not kill you right away. No, I might have a bit of fun. Mark certainly looked like he enjoyed playing with you. So maybe I will play with you too."

Tommy mewled in terror and felt a warm wetness in his jeans. Amid this chaos, he dimly realized his bladder had let go. The liquid ran down his pants and puddled at his feet. He pressed himself into the wall as if he might disappear through it. He needed to do something, anything to stop the other man, but he simply couldn't make himself move.

\---

Alex had finished all of the work he could do without going into the office, which meant he was going to have to go in. He was a firm believer that the owner of a company should put in an honest day's work the same as any employee.

For Alex, that meant making sure payroll was done correctly and certain investments were looked in on. That and he read messages sent from the various businesses he owned.

It was true that his family had made their money from oil, but Alex had slowly been converting the business over to other industries. Industries that wouldn't run dry one day.

Alex stepped into the sun room where the housekeeper Mrs. O'Gorman had told him Tommy had gone with a book. He was going to tell the boy he had to leave and reassure him the place was guarded.

He stopped in the doorway; Chris was there. Tommy was against the far wall and Chris was talking to him. He was too far away to hear the conversation, but not so far away that he couldn't see the terror in Tommy's eyes.

Knowledge bloomed into his mind like a flower opening suddenly. The look of fear on Tommy's face when he had first met Chris came to Alex's mind. At the time, he had thought it was the fear of any strange man that Tommy had, but now realized some part of Tommy had known Chris was one of his kidnappers.

He saw the puddle form and the liquid run along the wooden floor. The sight of it made him snap. "You fucking son of a bitch!” Alex crossed the floor as he spoke. Chris turned and Alex slammed his fist into the other's face.

Chris staggered back, nearly stumbling into Tommy. But Alex grabbed him and swung him around. He pulled back to slam his fist into the other man again.

Chris blocked this punch and twisted, sweeping Alex's feet out from under him. Alex rolled to his feet and dodged Chris's next attack. He spun and his foot caught Chris in the chin.

Chris went down and spat out blood. He went on the attack. Alex blocked the first few hits, but Chris had always been the better fighter. Chris pulled something out of his boot: a huge knife! Alex couldn't believe Chris would really kill him.

The knife glinted in the light from the windows, and that was when Tommy was able to sneak behind Chris, slamming the heavy reading lamp down on the man's head.

Chris dropped the knife and turned to look at Tommy. Blood ran down his face from a cut on his head. Tommy swung the lamp like a baseball bat and Chris went down. His jaw was shattered and his eyes were rolling up in his head.

Tommy dropped the lamp and backed away as Alex staggered to his feet. He caught the teen and Tommy screamed. "Easy, Tommy! It's me! It’s Alex." He saw Mrs. O'Gorman in the door, her hand to her mouth her green eyes wide in horror. "Call Agent Carter! The number’s next to the phone. Tell him we have the third kidnapper!"

Tommy twisted, whimpering. David slammed into the room and Alex let Tommy go. The twins came together as if magnetized and Tommy clung to his brother, sobbing. David looked down at Chris unconscious on the floor. His lip tightened and Alex knew that David knew.

\---

David found Tommy the next morning sitting on the front steps, staring off into space. David sat down next to him and after a moment Tommy broke the silence. "Do you think if you wish hard enough that you can make something real? Or less real?"

David considered the question for a moment. Finally, he replied with, "No, Tommy. You can't. I know that better than anyone. When I first got sick, when the doctors finally figured out why I was fainting and they told me I was going to be on medication for the rest of my life, I refused to believe it. I was twelve years old. I refused to take my pills, refused to accept any of it. I pretended it didn't exist. Until I fainted at the top of a set of stairs on my way to a martial arts competition. I broke my leg so bad and spent time in traction."

"I didn't know you broke your leg," Tommy muttered.

"I told you there's a lot you don't know about me." David sighed. "While I was stuck in bed, my cousin Derrick came to see me. Derrick"s the same age as your father, Tommy. He used to babysit for me when I was a little kid. He sat down beside the bed and said something I think you need to hear as much as I needed to back then."

"What?" Tommy was just curious enough to ask. David had hoped he would be.

"You can lie to your family. You can lie to your friends. You can even lie to the doctors and nurses. The one thing you can not do is lie to yourself, Tommy. Letting yourself believe the lie... well, it doesn't make the truth any less painful." David studied his hands. "I'm sick, Tommy. I will always BE sick. Until Derrick said that to me, though, I kept trying to pretend I wasn't."

“But I don't want it to be real! Don't you understand? I do not WANT it to be real!" Tommy half-turned and moved to stand up.

David caught his arm. "Tommy, has it really helped you to pretend?"

Tommy whirled and buried his face in his brother's shoulder. He spoke between sobs that shook both the brothers. "I tried... I tried to stop him. But I could hardly breathe after Chris beat me. At first, I didn't even realize what was happening. He asked if I was hungry and I said no... then he started touching me. He seemed to be checking my injuries and then he slid his hand lower and touched me between... my legs. I told him to stop it to leave me alone. I fought but I couldn't. I kept screaming. I screamed and I screamed and he...."

Tommy broke into a sob then. "Say it, Tommy. Let it out. Let the truth out."

"He raped me." David held Tommy as tight as he could as Tommy repeated it softly. "Mark Johnson raped me."

"It's not your fault." David murmured. "It's not your fault."

Tommy shuddered. "I"m a black belt, David. A third... nearly a fourth-degree black belt. I should have been able to stop it."

Alex stepped out onto the porch in time to hear this statement. "Not after being beaten half to death. Not after having your finger cut off and losing a bunch of blood. You may have still been reeling from the chloroform as well. Tommy, nothing that happened was your fault."

Tommy shook his head. "Why me?" he asked. "Can you tell me that? Why me?"

"I don't know," Alex said sighing. "Boys, I wish I could tell you why. Chris was always angry that dad left me the company. I never thought he was capable of anything like this. If I had known, I never would have come to find you.”

"It wasn't your fault," Tommy whispered softly.

"And it isn't yours either," Alex countered back. Tommy only shook his head and the others wondered if he believed it.


	7. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of school shooting in this chapter. It's not described however.

reunions

"Tommy!" Kelsey shrieked almost as soon as she saw her older brother. The six-year-old held her arms up in a pick-me-up gesture. Tommy knelt down instead and gave her a gentle hug. She squeezed back hard, her small arms tight around him. "Mommy and Daddy said you were sick."

She smelled like peppermint sticks and gumdrops, her favorite candies. Her fingers were sticky with them. Tommy breathed the refreshing scent in. He had missed his sister so much, sticky fingers and all. He pulled back and looked her up and down. "Yes, I was sick." He brushed one hand down her cheek.

"Because of what the bad men did." Tommy looked at his parents over her head as Kelsey asked this. Jessie shrugged helplessly.

"Yes, Kelsey because of what the bad men did," Tommy said. He wished she didn't have to know there were bad men in the world at only six years old. He wished HE didn't have to know it at seventeen.

"The bad men should be punished! The Power Rangers should punish them so they can't hurt anyone else!" Kelsey nodded her head once, and Tommy smiled at her earnestness. If only it was that simple.

–

Kelsey was suitably distracted in the room Alex had fixed up for her to stay in. Jack and Jessie's Oliver joined Tommy in the room Tommy had been staying in.

Tommy was standing at the window, and turned when his parents came in. Jessie hugged him tight and Tommy leaned into the embrace. "I've missed you," Tommy whispered.

He pulled back and looked at his dad. Jack stood, unsure if he should approach or not. Tommy saw the uncertainty in his father's eyes and thought it would break him. With a sob, he flung himself into Jack's arms.

Jack pulled the teen against him. "Tommy-boy!" The nickname made Tommy squeeze his father hard, holding him tight.

Tommy finally let go and said so low they almost couldn't hear. "I was raped."

"We know," Jack said simply. "We know, but it's good you can finally admit it."

\---

The next morning.

Jack pulled the car up to the entrance of Angel Grove General and turned the engine off. Tommy looked at the building with a sigh. He had an appointment to have his hand looked at.

He was scared because this appointment would determine if he was going to keep his hand or lose it entirely. He lifted his hand and flexed his fingers, the bandages bending. "Do you think the fact it doesn't hurt as much is a good sign?"

"I think so." Jack tried for a cheerful tone and fell short. "Truthfully, I don't know Tommy. I really don't. I wish I could lie to you and tell you that I know you’ll keep your hand, but I can't."

Tommy lowered his hand with a sigh and looked back at the building. He wished his dad could lie to him well. Tommy said, "You seem more flustered than I've seen you any of the times you had to bring Kelsey in. I suppose I should be glad you’re not used to me having to have therapy and shit."

Jack looked over at his son. For just a moment a look of pain crossed the older man’s face. "You never get used to it. Your mom and I worry every time we bring Kelsey in." He reached a hand out and smoothed Tommy's forehead. "We have always been good at hiding it, is all. A parent always hurts when their child hurts."

Tommy wasn’t sure he completely understood. Even when Kelsey had broken her back that time, his parents had been calm. They had never yelled or raised their voices. How could you be so calm if you are hurt? Or maybe it was that as parents they had to stay calm so he and Kelsey would stay calm.

"We need to go in," Jack said softly, interrupting Tommy's train of thought.

Tommy nodded and slowly got out of the car. Following his father, he walked into the building and towards a decision that would change his life.

–-

Henry Smith looked up when Tommy walked in and a slow smile spread across his face. He couldn't help but compare the youth walking in now to the once he had seen before.

Tommy had been so pale that the comparison to a ghost had been apt. He had been covered in so many bruises that Henry hadn't been sure just how many there were.

The teen had been so skittish and frightened that Henry had wanted to soothe the boy as one would soothe a child. Now, though, Tommy walked with determination towards the doctor.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jack asked his son softly. For a moment, Tommy hesitated and then the determined look was back in his eyes.

"I'll be alright," Tommy stated softly.

–

They got to work. Henry removed the bandages slowly and manipulated each of Tommy's remaining fingers. For a while, neither of them said anything. Tommy let out short gasps whenever a move hurt, but they were silent for the most part.

"You have been doing the exercises?" Henry asked. "I’ll know if you’re lying."

"The nurse who came made sure I did, and so did my brother. I hated them for it" Tommy's voice, no longer hoarse, made Henry glad. It was so different than the one he heard when Tommy had been bought into the ER.

"The infection is gone and the exercises have kept the blood flowing to the remaining fingers," Henry told the teen. He took Tommy's hand in his own. "Squeeze."

With a slight wince, Tommy did so. "Will it always hurt?"

"No," Henry said, smiling at the teen. Tommy looked down, not meeting the older man's gaze. "Tommy, is something besides your hand that’s bothering you?"

"I'm scared. I don't want to worry anyone but I'm scared all the fucking time." Tommy clenched both hands into fists, wincing as he did so. He took a long ragged breath. "The trial... the prosecution wants me to testify."

Henry frowned. "And you don't want to."

"I don't know, I... You know, one of them was my biological uncle. He came to Alex's and threatened me. I'm afraid of what will happen if I testify and he gets out. What if he comes after me?"

"It’s a risk and I can't tell you what choice to make. I'm also testifying though. And I would be glad to come with you if you decide to testify for moral support." Henry re-bandaged Tommy's hand as he spoke.

"YOU’RE testifying?" Tommy asked.

"I was summoned and so was Dr. Richardson, along with some of the nurses. Tommy, everyone is doing their damndest to make sure that those men never hurt anyone again. "

Tommy lifted his hand towards his face again. He considered it for several moments. "I'll think about it."

Henry stood up and Tommy followed suit. "Keep doing the exercises and we’ll have you back here in a week. You and I will have a talk with a plastic surgeon about some of those scars on your hand, if you like."

\---

When Jack and Tommy pulled up to the gate at Alex's mansion, both were surprised to see a car ahead of them. Not just any car either, but one that was very familiar to both of them.

It was a blue four-door, that belonged to Rocky DeSantos. He had bought it to replace his jeep when he had taken on the responsibility of driving his six younger siblings to school every day.

They could hear him arguing with the guard. "We want to see our friend."

"And I told you that if you're not on the list you don't get in."

Rocky let out a string of Spanish and Tommy made a face. While he wasn't fluent in Spanish, he knew Rocky. Anytime his friend let go with a string of Spanish in that tone, he wasn't saying anything nice. Tommy had known Rocky long enough that he actually knew what he was saying.

"I thought Alex was going to make sure your friends could visit." Jack growled and Tommy began to laugh. "Well, at least we know where you got your memory from."

Still laughing, Tommy climbed out of the car and walked towards the guard. "Hey, Luke." He called out to the man who turned, Tommy stopped laughing. The guard looked like he wanted to hit someone.

"Rocky, this is Luke. Luke is short for Lucas. His last name is Garcia. He was raised in Madrid. And he knows exactly what you're saying." Rocky went as red as Tommy's shirt.

Tommy turned to Luke with a sigh. "Rocky's my friend."

"He isn't on the list and neither are his passengers. Mr. Nelson was clear that no one was to be allowed in who wasn't on the approved list as long as you were living with him." Luke glared at Rocky who glowered right back. "And, no, my mother didn't have relations with a pig."

Tommy looked in the car and wasn't really surprised to see the rest of the Rangers there. They looked tired and mad. Kat climbed out of the car and looked Tommy up and down. "You don't look so bad."

Impulsively, Tommy hugged her. "God, Kat, you don't know how good it is to see you guys! "

He turned to Luke. "Please." Luke heaved a sigh then glanced at Jack.

"Chief Oliver, will you vouch for them?"

"I can do better than that." Jack lowered the cell phone he was talking on. "Mr. Nelson would like a word." Jack handed the phone over to the guard who took it while making a face.

For a moment, all he said was "Yes, sir” and “No, sir” with a “Yeah, I guess you did” and finally a “No problem. Right away." Tommy leaned against the guard shack. His friends all climbed out and stood awkwardly around.

"I knew that there was going to be security, but I didn't think it would be impossible to get in." Jason said flatly. He tried to give his friend a hug. Tommy shied away and Jason looked down hurt.

Jack squeezed Jason's shoulder. "It’s not you. Tommy's been through a traumatizing ordeal. Give him time."

"I'm right here, you know?" Tommy grumbled. "Jase, he's right. It’s not you. I'm not big on hugs right now."

"You hugged Kat," Jason pointed out. Tommy sighed heavily. He hadn't meant to hurt Jason, but it was obvious that he had.

"Kat isn't..." Tommy began and hesitated, not sure how to go on. It was Kat herself who stepped into the silence.

"...a man," she said softly, completing Tommy’s sentence. "Those men, they... God, Tommy, what the hell did they DO to you?" There were tears in her eyes and a choke in her voice as she spoke. Tommy shook his head, not wanting to get into it right then.

Finally, Luke disconnected the call and handed the phone back to Jack. "I have been told to let you in and put you all on the list to be allowed to visit. Mr. Nelson is at the office, but Mr. Trueheart, Mr. David, Mrs. Oliver and Miss Kelsey are in residence. Mr. Nelson sends his apologies for the confusion.”

Everyone climbed back into their respective cars as the gate slowly opened to let them drive in.

\----

The teens gathered in Tommy's room. After snacks were brought, the adults left them alone. For a moment, an uncomfortable silence fell on the teens. Several times, one of them went to say something only to stop. For a brief moment, Tommy wished they had not come.

Finally, Tanya managed a question. "How is your hand doing?"

Tommy managed a smile and was surprised it felt normal. "It's good. They said I won't lose it after all."

Silence fell again and Tommy became even more frustrated. It never used to be like this. There had been silences before, but they had never been as awkward or uncomfortable as this one. He wondered if it would always be like his; his friends afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"I guess you guys are curious." Tommy finally broke the silence himself, realizing he was going to have to do it.

"Our parents told us not to ask too many questions," Adam muttered. Tommy rolled his eyes. At least that explained the awkward silence.

"Well, first off I wish you would just ask. The silence is making me nervous. Second, we used to be able to talk about anything, so can't we just talk?" Tommy's voice broke. "I want things to be like they were. I need for them to be."

"If you want to tell us about anything, we will listen..." Jason looked around at the group. “...and if you want to talk about anything else, we will talk. Tommy's right, guys. No more of this awkwardness. It makes it seem like those assholes won."

"Not right now," Tommy whispered. "Later. For now, let's just talk about what’s going on in Angel Grove."

For a while, they chattered about school and their various acquaintances. Tommy couldn't help but laugh as Kat regaled him with the latest antics of Bulk and Skull. He realized suddenly that he even missed those two. He couldn't wait until he could go home.

He fell silent listening to his friends chattering, wondering if he would ever be able to go back to Angel Grove. If Chris and his associates got out, chances were that Tommy would have to spend his entire life under guard. Going home would not be an option if that happened.

It took the others a minute to notice that Tommy wasn't in the conversation anymore. "Tommy, are you alright?" Rocky asked softly.

Tommy shook his head, he stood and went to the window, looking out. The others looked at each other, not sure what to do. "He gets like this sometimes. Just give him a moment," David informed the Rangers.

"The DA wants me to testify," Tommy said suddenly, not looking around at the others. "I don't know if I can. I have nightmares and... I feel so scared all the time. I'm tired of being scared. If I testify, it will be like being in that room all over again. With the smell of blood and vomit. With Mark Johnson and... his hands. Oh, God! His hands were everywhere!"

Jason lunged out of his chair and caught Tommy as his friend spun around and nearly fell. For a moment, Tommy twisted trying to pull away and then he hugged Jason back. "Let it out," Jason said. "Let it out."

"I don't want it to be real," Tommy managed between sobs. Jason held his friend, not sure what to say, if anything. "Make it not be real, Jase. Please!" Jason's heart nearly broke at this statement. He could do nothing but wrap his arms tighter around Tommy. Trying to give the other teen his strength.

Finally, Tommy pulled back and Jason let him go. Tommy sat down. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Being human?" Rocky asked. Tommy didn't answer. "Tommy, those men... you need to face them."

"I can't," Tommy snarled suddenly angry. "You don't know what this is like!"

"Tommy, I--" Rocky looked down at his hands as if he could find an answer in them. When he looked up, there was a resolve in them. "You’re right that I don't know what being kidnapped or raped is like. I do know fear though. You know my dad was murdered. What you don't know is that I saw the whole thing. For a long time, I was afraid the murderer would come to find me and kill me too. I'm still afraid."

"Did you testify?" Tommy asked, all of his anger suddenly leaving him.

"No... and the person got out." Rocky looked down again. "Two weeks later, he killed six people when he walked into Stone Canyon High with a rifle. To this day, Tommy, I wonder if I could have saved those kids if I had told my story to a jury."

Tommy felt like he was going to be sick. Everyone in Stone Canyon and Angel Grove knew about the shooting. Tommy himself knew the names of all the victims. He hadn't known, though, that it had been the same person who had killed Rocky's father. Rocky rarely talked about his dad. None of the DeSantos kids did. There was always a pain in Rocky's eyes, though.

"But what if I testify and they still get out?" Tommy blurted. "What if they get out and I can never go home?"

"At least you will have tried," Rocky responded. With that, Tommy could find nothing more to say. The silence that fell this time wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as the earlier one had been. Tommy sensed that the others were giving him some time to mull it all over in his head.

"Okay," Tommy whispered. His friends looked at him. "Okay, I think I will try.”


	8. Home coming

Home comings

Tommy felt as if his heart was going to pound out of his chest. He was sure everyone could hear it as he walked towards the witness sand. Once he was sworn in, Tommy sat gingerly down. "You can breathe." The judge informed Tommy in a side whisper.

Tommy hadn't even realized he had begun holding his breath until she pointed it out to him. Tommy forced himself to relax. He looked around the courtroom for the first time. He wasn't surprised to see only two defendants. According To Andrew Schifft, the ADA who was working the case James Tyson had distanced himself from the others. He had refused to even see the expensive lawyer Chris had hired. Instead, he had opted for a plea bargain. 

He had already been sentenced, for fifteen years. Tommy had only shrugged upon hearing that, there wasn't much he could do about it. Now he looked at Mark Johnson and Chris Nelson. Mark licked his lips, Tommy swallowed hard not letting the man know he got under his skin.

Chris was the one who froze Tommy's soul. He said nothing, just glared. those ice-cold eyes made Tommy shudder a bit. "If you are ready," Schifft said softly. Tommy nodded. "Tommy, tell me about the events of May sixth."

"I was on my way home, Alex. That's Alex Nelson, My biological father, wanted to take me and David camping. Our parents had said yes. Even Sam, who sometimes treats David like glass sad yes." Tommy began in a clear firm voice. They had practiced and practiced until Tommy could speak without his fear showing.

"A man called out to me. I didn't know it at the time, but later I found it it was Chris Nelson." Tommy clenched his hands in his lap.

"And how did you learn it was Chris Nelson?" 

"I recognized his voice when he came to Alex's anyway He called out. 'hey kid, can you help me?' Mom and dad taught me to help people when I could, so I asked what he needed. I remember I took a couple of steps when someone hit me from behind."

"James Tyson."

"Yes, they chloroformed me. I think I woke up a couple of times during the drive. I remember the sound of the engine, and a feeling of being trapped and the smell of the chloroform chasing me back into darkness." Tommy kept his voice level, it was a struggle but he managed it.

"What's your next clear memory?" Schifft pressed the teen gently. 

"I woke up tied to a chair. I tried getting loose and I could not do it. I was so frightened. And then they indicated they needed something for the ransom note. They forced my finger straight and Chris cut it off. It hurt so bad, and then they burnt the wound."

Tommy did as Schifft had instructed, he held up his hand. the bandages were off, the wound mostly healed. Tommy wore a special glove on it. The glove was designed to keep the wound from becoming infected again. In a year he might be able to remove it fr good and have surgery to fix the scaring, in a year he would know if he could get a prothesis to make his hand look normal again.

today though he had removed the glove, so the jury could see the damage done. "I got an infection, I lost both the pointer finger they cut off and My middle finger. I had third-degree burns on my hand. I spent months in pain, and uncertain whether I would lose the entire hand."

"After they cut your finger off what happened?" Schifft steered Tommy back to the events of that day. 

"I woke in a room, my shirt was gone and my right hand was bound to my chest. My left had a metal cuff around it, the cuff was attached to a tether. It was riveted and I couldn't break it. I started yelling for help."

Slowly Tommy recounted the beating Chris had given him, and with a little prompting went though what Mark Johnson had done to him. He managed it all in the same firm tone of voice. He left nothing out, despite the temptation to do so.

The defense attorney stood up and approached the stand. Tommy leveled his gaze at him. Kyle Avers was known to be a lawyer for very rich clients. Chris had been able to afford him because of the allowance still paid out to him, Alex was still trying to legally cut his brother off. 

"Tommy, you claim that your left hand was partially free, at least enough to move and my client untied your legs prior to the alleged sexual assault?"

"Yes," Tommy said hesitantly.

"And you have a black belt correct?"

"Yes." Tommy managed, he want sure what the man was getting at.

"then how was my client able to rape you?" Avers said smugly. Tommy went cold.

"Objection! We already established Tommy had just been seriously injured! He wouldn't have had the strength to fight back!" Schifft was on his feet. "The defense is victim blaming!"

"sustained." The judge wrapped her gravel. "Mr. Avers, the witness is not on trial here."

"You never saw the faces of your attackers, you only heard them is that the truth?" Avers went on smoothly after apologizing to the court. Tommy thought that despite the objection the jury would know he should have been able to fight.

"Truth." Tommy glared at the man, 

"So if only two men were arrested what makes you s sure Chris Nelson was the third?" Avers glared back. Tommy was ready for this question, it was one of the questions Schift had shot at him in one of the practice sessions. Tommy didn't look at the defense attorney

instead, he locked gazes with Chris. "He came to Alex's to see me. I think, but I don't know for sure he wanted to know if I recognized him. I didn't, not at first. I mean I thought he sounded like the one kidnapper, the one who beat me for screaming. Beat me until I thew up. Later though he accosted me, and said 'hey kid, can you help me with something.' And then he said he would shut me up permanently if I said anything."

"Are you sure you didn't misunderstand?" Avers demanded

"Yes, I'm sure."

Avers tried several more tactics but Tommy was ready for all of them. Every time the man indicated it might have all been a misunderstanding, or that Tommy hadn't been as hurt as he claimed, Tommy shut it down. He held his hand up several more times. 

by the time Avers finished, Tommy was pleased to see the man looked green. As did several members of the jury. As Tommy walked out, he stopped and looked a Chris. "Alex says your never welcome in his home." Tommy continued walking.

"Fucking little shit!" Chris leaped over the table towards the teen. Tommy stepped back and flipped the older man over to land gasping like a fish.

"I'm no longer sick from blood loss," Tommy growled over the judge banging her gravel down on the bench. " And I really do have a third-degree black belt." He turned and looked at Mark Johnson, who once again licked his lips. "I hope you both rot."

Tommy walked out of the courthouse with a spring in his step, feeling better than he had in months.  
\--  
Two days later Tommy stepped into Alex's home office. He waited while Alex wrapped up the call he was on and hung up. Tommy stood for a moment regarding the older man.

"Alex, I..." He trailed off and looked down at the floor. Alex waited silently and Tommy took a breath, "I want to go home."

Alex gestured at a chair in front of the desk and Tommy sank into it. Rather than stay behind the desk Alex came around and perched on the edge of the desk. "Have you talked to your parents?"

Tommy shook his head. "I wanted to ask you if it's ok if I left. I know there's all the security here, but. I..." He felt tears threatening. Tommy felt as if he wasn't explaining it very well.

It was not a matter of wanting to go home, not really. It was a matter of needing to go home. He needed his life to get back to some sort of normal, and he couldn't do that if he was hiding at Alex's place.

"You're homesick," Alex said softly. "Tommy, I will look into you going home. Maybe when the verdict comes in, which I hope is really soon." HE hesitated and then blurted. "Tommy, do you hate me?"

tommy's head snapped up. Hating Alex was not something he had even considered. Why would he hate the man? it wasn't Alx who had kidnapped him and done horrible things to him. "Why would i hate you?"

"I tracked you down, Chris wouldn't have known you existed if I hadn't tracked you down." Alex sighed heavily. "You would have been safe...." 

He stopped speaking when Tommy abruptly leaped to his feet and threw himself at the older man. Tommy hugged like his sister did, as hard as he could. In fact, only when hugging Kesley did the teen show any restraint. Alex hesitated for a moment and then hugged the teen back. "I am glad you found me."

When Tommy sat down again, both men felt more relaxed. "Alex, I never asked. My biological mother is she, I mean could I meet her?"

"Her name was Sarah Youngblood. I hadn't seen her in years when she called me to say she wanted to see me. She had cancer, Tommy. She told me about the two of you two days before she died. I'm sorry. I called her parents after I found you, we were supposed to all get-together, but it didn't work out."

"What was she like?" Tommy asked softly.

"Quiet, into martial arts. she believed in the power of dreams. Its why she gave you up. She had these dreams." Alex sighed. "Tommy, the truth is I don't know. The girl I knew was kind and funny, and not the person I thought she was. The fact she abandoned you guys makes me wonder if I ever knew her."

Tommy considered this, he could see Alex's point. Sarah wasn't there to explain herself and maybe they would never know all the answers. Finally, he asked, "Do her parents still want to meet us?"

Alex nodded. "When you are ready."  
\--  
IT took three weeks, but finally, Tommy made it home. He stood in his room looking around. Things had changed, minor things probably caused by his mother cleaning.

Jack knocked on the open door and Tommy turned to grin. "Home, Dad. We're home!'

'Yes." Jack watched amused as Tommy spun in a circle taking it all in. Finally, the teen stopped spinning and grinned again, Jack could not help smiling himself.

"Dad, tomorrow can I go to the youth center?" Tommy asked. 

"Sure why not," Jack said laughing. "I can drop you off, stay with your friends though."

They were all still a little paranoid, Everyone was always looking over their shoulders and it would be along time if ever before they recovered completely. Tommy was kind of glad. Even though it would make going back to being a ranger that much harder.

"Dad, I have been thinking about Alex." Tommy's voice cracked with emotion. "would it make you mad if I called him Pop?"

Jack strode into the room and hugged Tommy. "No, that wouldn't make me mad at all."  
\--  
Tommy entered the youth center to a flurry of greetings. "Tommy, you look great!' Jason hesitated, he had been about to hug Tommy. He wasn't sure how it would go over.

Tommy solved it by clasping Jason's shoulder and squeezing, prompting the other to return the gesture. Tommy leaned forward and whispered, "I need t talk to Zordon."

Jason nodded and gestured towards the exit.

They teleported into the power chamber together and Tommy was instantly hugged by Alpha. He hugged the robot back. "hey, its good t see you too."

"Tommy," Zordon spoke the teen's name softly. "Tommy, I am sorry."

"For what?" Tommy asked.

"for not being able to find you before." Zordon stopped and Tommy knew he was having trouble saying the est of the sentence. "Before you were raped."

Tommy shook his head. "I don't blame you, Zordon. I never did. I want to come back. Can I come back?' There was a tone of wistfulness in his voice.

"OF course," Zordon responded immediately. "Wen you are morphed, your hand will be whole, I am afraid though when you are not morphed it will be like it is now."

Tommy nodded. "Home, I am home."  
-  
Jason and Tommy returned to the youth center. "Tommy, your dad called," Ernie yelled at the teen over the noise. He held the phone out and Tommy took it.

His friends all watched a smile light up his face. "Sure, thanks, Dad." He hung up and let out a whoop.

"What?" Ernie asked.

"Twenty years for kidnapping! they got twenty years!!'

HE impulsively grabbed Kat and without thinking kissed her. She went as red as his shirt. Tommy spun her around giddily. He heard Ernie say something about a celebration.

Tommy thought that finally, everything was going to be fine. He was home, Chris and the other men were in prison for a long time and Tommy had a new family to join his old one.

There would be pain, but there would also be love. There would always be love.

The end...


End file.
